Test of Friendship
"Test of Friendship" is the 1st episode of season one of That's So Raven, and also the 1st episode of the overall series. It debuted on January 17, 2003. Plot Raven enters the Bayside Gym looking for Eddie, who then comes bursting through the doors, announcing that he's made the basketball team, and gets to stay on as long as he gets at least a C+ in every class. Raven congratulates him, but then has a vision of Eddie getting an F on a Spanish test. She decides to keep it as a secret to spare his feelings. In the girl's bathroom, Raven tells Chelsea about the vision and reveals that she saw the answers to the test. Torn between giving him the answers, which would be cheating, or not, Raven wishes that Chelsea was the one who was psychic. Raven and Chelsea encounter Eddie with his friend Max in the hall. They ask how he's doing in Spanish, which he replies as "okay." After shooing Max, Raven tells him of the vision and convince him to cram and study at her house for the test. After several unsuccessful attempts to study, Cory comes down stairs and tells Raven that Eddie and Chelsea have to go home. Chelsea accidentally let's it slip that Raven knows the answers, and Eddie begs Raven to tell him them. Raven refuses, which leads to Eddie, infuriated, storming off. The next day, Eddie ignores and avoids Raven. Trying to help in any other way, Raven talks to Señorita Rodriguez about postponing the test, which is unsuccessful. She talks to Eddie back in the hall, and agrees to give him the answers. After he runs off, Señorita Rodriguez meets Raven and Chelsea, and tells them that she made a whole new test with all new questions. Raven enters the Spanish classroom, just before the test, to tell Eddie that she gave him the wrong answers. However, he is unable to understand her hints, and Señorita Rodriguez kicks her out. Eddie begins to write in the answers Raven gave him, while Raven and Chelsea come down outside the class on a window cleaning platform. Eddie isn't able to see them, so they try to move lower, which causes the platform to swing uncontrollably. Eddie comes up to the front desk to hand in his test, but he quickly notices Raven and Chelsea, and asks to open the window. Raven and Chelsea explain to him that Señorita Rodriguez changed the test and answers, and that he'll have to do the best he can. As Eddie goes back to his desk, the platform regains control, and is pulled up by Principal Perkins. Raven enters the gym and finds Eddie practicing basketball. She asks how his test went, which he says he's not sure. He asks how her meeting with the principal went, which she says was loud and angry. Eddie tells her how guilty he is about the whole situation, but Raven relieves his worries, knowing that he'd do the same for her. Raven and Chelsea wait in the hall to hear about Eddie's test results. He hands Raven the test, and she is overjoyed that he received a C+. Eddie says that the cramming payed off, and exclaims about how glad he is to be on the team. Background Information Trivia * Cory apparently knows how to speak Spanish. Cast Category:Episodes Category:That's So Raven episodes